Fate: New Chaldea
by Just another bad fanfictioner
Summary: So...this is the story of Nate. a young mage born with a mana reserve that is less than of an average mage...which leaves him crippled in comparison to other mages...will he be able to summon his very own servant? Or is having a servant to travel with just too big of a dream for Nate?
1. So Is This where my story ends?

Fate New Chaldea…

So…the first day…all the mage candidates have gathered for the summoning ceremony…A ceremony where all the Graduating Mages take on the tradition of summoning a servant to form a contract with to fight to protect the Holy Grail…

So lined up first is None other than Johnny Walker…Clad in his usual leather jacket military cap and attitude…The Ace of the graduation class, Johnny Walker alone has exceeded expectations of the mage council and is granted first go at summoning a servant…then again, judging by what was disclosed by Gudako, it comes as no surprise…

"Heh! First dibs huh? Looks like imma gonna get my hands on an elite servant! So how does this work? I just toss a bag full a saints quarts into the circle and hope for the best?" Johnny twirling his bag…laughing to himself, not taking this ceremony seriously.

"Actually Johnny No! In fact, there were too many people like you whaleing for the quarts so much recently, that new comers were no longer able to summon. What we do now is a little different." Gudako smirks as she holds a deck of cards. The cards bear a symbol that bears the wisdom of all…she passes a card to all the candidates.

"Enjoy!"

Then gudao makes his entrance and dresses the crowd and the graduates…"What you see here is a blank card…meaning you all start at a blank slate! Everyone here can shape their destinies. Load up your card with your mana, and thrown into the spell circle. Your servant shall appear before you…So how will you shape your destiny?" Gudao finishes his speech.

So Johnny steps up..He's Loaded up his card with mana…and the card glows…the and a spark of light animates from the card revealing a gold printed lancer…  
"hoo hoo, my lucky day". Johnny imagines a scathach as his servant, shin tight clothes, purple hair and a lancer…starts fantasizing about how hot his potential servant would be…He nonchalantly tosses the card and it lands in the summoning circle, the card starts to glow even moreand suddenly the card explodes! And with a Burts of light creates a portal…and who was it that stepped out…

a young lady clad in a loose black yukata, you can clearly see her yellow swimsuit underneath the yukata…looking up, you see the iconic white horns light aqua hair and yellow eyes…

"Uffufufufu. Master- It's your Kiyohime! Tho its embarassing to be exposing my skin to the public eye…but its specially just for you, master?"

Awkard silence…then Johnny opens his mouth to break the silence…"oi Gudao.. do i get to keep this swimsuit cutie?" Kiyo immediately loses interest soon as she found out there is no anchin

"it seems I was clearly mistaken…"

"Aww, cmon, I was just teasing ya mate, come back! No don't go!" Johnny reaches his hand for her bare shoulder…Johnny soon realized that this was a big mistake…The minute his hand touched her, her eyes shifted to johns with murderous intent, she morphed into a child like form (chibi) and she bit him…but no blood came of it despite her fangs clearly penetrating the skin of his hand…instead his hand inflated and tured red with pain as hes left to lick his wounds…  
KIYOHIME BITE COUNTER: 1

""yup you two are master and servant now until the contract is fulfilled" Gudako says as she pushed kiyo to Johnny.

"But-"

"No Rerolls Johnny! Have fun with your new servant" Francis drake say drunk off her ass as she downs another mead glass.

So as they get put aside, John goes next..John is more timid, but he's a very honest gentleman clad in a white button down shirt, nice dress pants and short brown hair…he loads up his card to reveal a silver assassin. Not bad for a summon but not as good as johnny's. John sends it into the circle…A shorter spark comes to life and a portal opens up…and a young lady figure in a black outfit that reveals much of her bare belly and cleavage, bare arms and such comes out…her purple hair, black horn headpiece and the iconic skull mask are markings of a hassan. Everyone was shaken.

Everything, everything is by your will. I offer my everything. Even this body. Even this heart, everything…" but as she said this she saw John and she grew suspiciously quite…and she doesn't maintain eye contact…as if she knows him before…  
"well um…its nice to meet you" he extends his hand only for gudao to get in-between,

"John, you need to make a contract first before you can do anything, I apreciate your enthusiasm, but its danerous to touch a servant before you do." (that was close, he's not to know about what her powers are or that she almost killed him before) Gudao looks to gudako.

and After John comes Hayato wearing a red velvet shirt with black tie, black dress slacks, and a black leather overcoat. he's overly passionate about things he does but devoted to his causes already prepped the card and sent it to the circle before he was told.

"whoops. Sorry, got too excited. Heh heh" he laughs nervously…. was a silver saber card that was thrown in…but the card levitated, spun around and lightning crackled about the card…and it revealed that was infact changed from silver to gold! And then portal ripped open revealing a blonde saber faced lady clad in a scarlet dress. She walks over to Hayato. And she looks up at him pokes his belly. This blew everyones minds as he had yet to form a contract but shes already liking him! Its almost unheard of for a servant to touch their master!

"UMU! You've chosen well! You understood that you are not wrong , Mage!" She admires his look as well, judging by the stare she gave and her nod. She wraps an arm around him and walks off with hayato to whose confuse but enjoys every minute of it

"Were off to get out contracts settled! Bye!" There was no point in trying to stop nero…Gudako and Gudao remained speechless…

So Hiroshi is next. He's all kept clean like a royal with his nice vest and longesleeve and well pressed slacks, and he seems to be a gentlemen, but just dont get him angry, cause he will pull a jekkyl Hyde on you and before you know it your blacked out. His card, once loaded with his mana reveals a gold berserker…everyone stepped back…

"whats up with you guys? Seriously, it comes my turn and you all step back?" He starts to get angry and his eye twitches a bit but he remembers to take a few deep breaths before he tosses his card in the circle to reveal a young maiden in her white dress, pink hair and a gold horn…everyone has kept thier distance except hiroshi who step forward towards her…

"…Uu..."

"you must be frankenstein…must have been a rough travel"

Fran gets triggered and clenches her mace like weapon at hand. But hirsohi only steps even closer.  
"Listen…i know what it feels like to be feared. Im here to tell you your safe now…no ones gonna hurt you. It's gonna be alright…you dont have to refer me as master…you speak how ever you feel comfortable alright?" Hiroshi extends his hand…fran slowly approaches him…and then she runs and gives him a hug and they stand next to the other team of servants.

"well…that went better than expected" Gudao says as he motions Joshua to step up…

Joshua, aka Lord Josh of the House PantherLance takes his step. Clad in light boy armor and his short black hair, Josh is heir to a noble house hold that prides them selves insword and shield combat. He takes one Looks at his card as its a caster card and despite it being gold gets depressed…

"Ahh great, while everyone here's got a cute lady, I get a crusty old man…"

"Dont judge your servant by thier card josh…you never know whose waiting to answer the call". Gudako instructs him to throw it in. And thus right as he does it, the portal opens and a kitsune dressed in a blue loose yukata appears and gives josh the winky face…

"If there is an order will come immediately! Your dependabe Fox Shrine Maiden! Caster have des~cended~ "  
"owo, whats this!? Now thats a servant!" Josh's frown was turned upside down  
"Keep it in your pants Josh!" Johnny cause a riot as they all busted out laughing except he turns to kiyo…  
KIYOHIME BITE COUNTER: 2

Next on the list comes Carlos…care free as hell, this man can roast you so hard you literally get set on fire. Causual loose fit tie, baggy button down shirtand slacks, hair tied back except the bangs of his blonde hair. He lust tosses the card in there.

"you were supposed to show us the card! How are we supposed to know who you got!" Gudao smacks his won face in disappointment. But they look to see a white haired lady in a miltary red uniform marches to Carlos…  
"Berserker Nightingale?" Gudao looks to gudako, whose as surprised as he is..  
"This ceromony just keeps getting interesting aint it! I'd hate to be the idiot that crossed her! Hicc" Francis Drake pounds down another mead as she points and laughs at Carlos.  
"How could you present yourself yo your servant in such a deplorable manner! This is a sacred ceremony and you come in like this!" She looks down at the ketchup stain on his shirt!  
"Satained shirt!? You know how many germs could be breeding in that stain!? Do you even take care of yourself? I can only imagine what your room is like!"

"so what? Im not dying or anything. My living habits are fine, not like im spreading the plague"

She grabs Carlos by the tie and drags him out of the stage!

"Im getting you cleaned up if its the last the thing I do"

And thus the crowd turns thier attention to nate, whose got a set of hand me down clothes…tattered vest left opened, worn rugged jeans and a longsleeve, his hair is short and is a total mess…nate looks to see if any one else is still around…no one but him on the other side…Nate is a rare case…its not like he failed or barely passed, its just been discovered recently that his mana reserve is really short…only good to use a few spells and thats it. That could prove to be a liability to the eyes of the mage council  
"wait…what about Omar?"

"Omar had made special arrangements due to circumstances…he's received his servant"

"Its gonna be alright nate, we believe in you…"

(gee thanks for the cop out…why did you guys even invite me to the ceremony if you know what you do about me…icant cast spells, why would you think I could summon a servant.) Nate converts his mana into the card and throws it…but…nothing

"Nate you can do this, give it another go" gudao is really trying to cheer nate up…he tries to get everyone to cheer for nate but they know…Nate picks the card up again…still blank…he puts his all into the card and tosses it in the circle…nothing…

"Well, theres always next year…" Gudako picks up the blank card and hand it to him…devastated. Nate walks over to where he stood…eyeing the blank card that taunts him…  
Thus the memories of his past come before him in a flashback…to a time he served as captain Blackbeard's first mate…  
"YARRGH! Your too soft! Kid; theres is going to be a time where I will no longer be a captain…I want you to lead in my absence, but you will have to learn to maintain a strong and firm grip over the people you manage…lest you wish for the peons to spark a mutiny! Everyday you wake up, you must know who is scheming against you, who to trust and who will act upon said schemes or protect you…for there is more than this ship thats on the line as a pirate." But nate's thoughts were interrupted by Gudao and his announcements…

"We hope you enjoyed this rather…unique ceremony, and we hope to meet you all in the after party!" Everyone was rushing and cheering as they booked it over to the dining hall for a night of drinks, games, dancing and good food. Except Nate…for he went to his living quarters and grabbed his backpack…he looks at his blank card and opens the book of servants to see Mata Hari…Nate holds back his tears, as he still remembers the time he's talked to John when they first met and he' shown him Mata Hari. And he spoke of his admiration and love for her…and his secret he only told John…

"Pftt, who am I trying to kid…I knew I was never gonna make it…why did I even bother? I was better off sinking with the ship" Nate puts the card in his pocket and the book in his bag, and stuffed its with a set of clothes. and thus he sets off to say goodbye to Chaldea.

He makes it out from the loving quarters and walks off to the courtyard where Nero and Hayato were seen running towards the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Well, hope you enjoy your servant…you deserve her man" he mutters to himself as He continues to sneak past the two who are too busy admiring each other for them to take notice as he heads for the exit…

"Goodbye John…" He looks over to see the open pane windows to see that John was having a chat with gudao…Nate continues to make his way down, he stops to take one look at the academy…

"And farewell, chaldea. For as much you tried for me, there is no point in keeping a mage whose unable to summon…". He makes his way down the hills till he can no longer see chaldea…his destination…Mata Hari's Tavern for one last farewell toast to the guys at the bar…


	2. This is my Story to You

Chapter 2: My Story...

So At the Party everyone seems to have a good time, reminiscing about there days at Chaldea Academy...without nate...

"Man, where's Nate? It's odd of him to miss out on gatherings like this?" Hiroshi looks around with a wine in hand. Fran tries to put a pastry she's picked up from the tray the butlers were carrying around in hiroshi's mouth

"The Dude took an L harder Than Ceaser when he was forced to run laps around the coliseum after losing to nero! You seriously expect him to come to gathering like this while we all have our servants with us? Thats rubbing salt on the wound." Carlos says shoving his mouth full of pastries; Looking round to see if nightingale is in sight. He shoves another pastry into his mouth, notices the stain on his shirt and turns around only to be grabbed by Nightingale. Nightingale tries to wipe his stain with a handkerchief as Carlos tries to grab her wrists in an attempt to resist

"Well what a shame, he's missing out on a sight! Mash Kyrielight herself is here and hoo boy, Guys, you might wanna look over here! She's got her bellybutton showing! Nate chose a bad time to mope in his room! Imma have to snap this for him, and show him what he's been missing out" Johnny whips out the phone camera and takes a snapshot. Then he turns around to see Kiyohime. She smacks the phone from his hand... Johnny goes to pick it up.

"Well, Least I didn't-"  
"AAGGGGHHHHH! CHHHHHRRRRRIIIISSSSSTTTT!"  
KIYOHIME BITE COUNTER: 3

As Johnny shakes his bitten hand, Kiyohime rants at him about how he should be remaining loyal to her. Johnny, growing tired already of what shes saying pulls out up the phone to reveal a message…he open it and before you know it, kiyohime left shouting over how Johnny disappeared on her…  
OFFICIAL JOHNNY DISAPPEARANCE COUNTER: 1  
So John looks around, notices theres a note. He picks it up and hands it to kiyohime.  
"Important errands! What could be so important that he would have too disappear without saying a word!" Kiyohime begins to start getting mad; and John stepped away thinking its best to let her vent on her own. John looks over and notices Josh has become completely head over heels over tamomo, chasing after her while she keeps hold of her tails...John shakes his head in disgrace. (Heir of a Noble Household, and yet acts like a total barbarian...no respect. Clearly he off all people should know touching a kitsune's tail results in horrible curses.).

Then he sees Omar; with his signature cape and mask. But It seems that he's got a set of documents in hand; and has been talking to Gudako, accompanied a mysterious lady standing beside him...is that his servant?... Omar was gone for quite some time in Chaldea. hadn't seen him in classes in almost years…and yet here he is a with a Mysterious servant; Her attire is composed mainly of large cloak with two long sleeves that covered her hands. She accessorizes herself with a blue ribbon, a metal armor on her waist, two belts on her sleeves and one x-shaped on her chest with an emblem. Her lower section however, is completely exposed except a cod piece which covers her vulva. Her most prominent features are giant, pointed needles for feet. yet not classified as any of the seven common classes, yet John already ruled out ruler as an exception. Before he could approach Gudako, Gudao calls over to John.

"Oh John! Are you enjoying the festivities?"  
"Gudao? Hi, uhh yeah..."  
"John...Are you okay?"  
"Not exactly...Ever since that assassin was summoned, she keeps avoiding me. Why is

that?"  
"John theres something I must tell you...come with me." Gudao takes John aside from all the dancing and the partying taking place to stand by a window.  
"You see...that assassin, was none other than Hassan or serenity. She was once an assassin that took the lives of many just by touch alone...When you were brought to Chaldea, Gawain spoke of serenity being the assassin that chased and was ready to kill you..." John was shocked…Her? His servent? Wanted him dead? No, there has to have been a mistake…

"Gawain? You mean the knight? I thought he was Sir Authur of the round. He told me otherwise! He spoke of how she was forced to…she had no intention to kill an innocent!" John was shaking at the thought…he could not believe it. He refused to believe it

"I can see why. Tis rather strange she would be a servant...But John, what ever you do-" But before Gudao could say anything John looked over to Serenity, with her mask on...She saw John was with Gudao and ran outside As she runs a purple fog forms around her...

"John that fog is poisonous!"

"Serenity!"  
"Leave me be..."she gets out of chaldea. John starts chasing after her. They both had make it to grassland just outside of Chaldea grounds...serenity realises her mask was coming off and tries to keep it held up on its own. She looks over to see John has caught up

"Serenity! Stop! Why are you running away?"  
"Please...dont get near me john...I don't...i don't wanna hurt you again..."

Serenity tries to keep her mask up...what is it about her mask...what is she trying to hide? She starts to run again.

"Serenity Please! If you don't stop...I'll...I'll use a command spell!"  
Serenity gets triggered...She pulls out a knife and throw it at johns direction. John ducks...

"Don't! Don't you ever! Threaten me like that! Ever!"  
"Serenity, I just want to help you...But I cant if you dont let me reach out to you?" "If you want to help me...Then why would you threaten to use a command spell?!" "Serenity Please...I dont wanna use it either but I needed you to stop running away... Please I don't wanna use but I will if I have to...and its hurts me as much to use it as it does you. So will you please sit down so I can talk to you?" serenity takes a seat. Buts she keeps her distance away from John incase something goes wrong...

"Long ago...more than 10 years, there was this wandering child...running from his past...After wandering for a while...he stumbled upon a ruined city...a battlefield...There...he saw persons of incredible power and strength...but knew that they would kill him if he was to be in their way, so he hid in the building while making his way past it". Serenity looks at him nervously...and then looks away avoiding eye contact

"why are telling me this?" serenity looks away...  
"While making his way thru the city via the buildings, one of those powerful beings was launched towards the building he was hiding…" Serenity looks tense...As if she's hiding something...And from the looks of it it isn't good.

"This powerful being saw the wandering child, and launched and attack on it. The child dodged, and decided to make a run for it into the second floor. But sadly, there wasn't nowhere to run...so the child tried to do a last stand...but he being so young...tired and hungry from wandering...just caused him to be easily defeated"

"john please...stop. I cant take it anymore" starts getting tense...

"The child almost fainted...and it was certain that he was going to die at the hands of his transgressor...but he was saved by another being...one that worked for an organization that trains mages...The child fainted...That other being slain'd the child's transgressor...and took the child into that organization's care" he looks up and sees that serenity is shaking

"Have you heard of this story before?"

"John...that...monster..."  
"Yes, Serenity?"  
"that monster...was me..." serenity starts breaking down... "John...i cant be fit to serve you..." she tries to run again...

"Serenity! Stop! You haven't listened to all the story!" John shouted as he raised his hand...and he was startled by the way she shouted...he never had thought he'd have it in him... Her mask starts to come undone a little...but she doesnt notice for she stopped  
John then manages to calm serenity down...

"Serenity...will you at least...listen to how this story ends? Serenity...what I told you...it was only the story from the child's point of view...there is an additional part of the story that the savior of the child told later to the child"

"what..."

"This savior striked down the "monster", as you call it, with a vertical cut. This "monster" was wearing a mask, and said cut split the mask into two parts...and below that mask...there was a crying girl who, in her last moments said: "thank you...for stopping me" " Serenity was still holding on to the mask...but she was shaking...as if to hold back the tears

"After further investigation from the savior...it was then discovered that this girl was forced into doing horrible acts, against her will...This was told to the child days later...and do you know what did he said?" Still holding on to the mask she looks at johns eyes...

"I...forgive her...I know what is it to have a power you can't control...I just hope that...wherever she is...that she forgives herself..." Serenity...she could not hold back the tears...she begins to weep.

"john...i want you to take off my mask...So you can look into eyes of a monster and see if you still forgive the actions of a monster..."

Serenity puts her hands down on her lap for John...serenity is now vulnerable and she knows it...anything can happen. John approaches Serenity slowly...Serenity shivers in fear of Johns judgement...John gently approaches his hands towards Serenity's mask, and takes it off... But What John saw was no monster...just a girl whose in tears...a girl whose hurt and haunted by her past actions...

"Serenity...what monster are you talking about? I only see a crying girl who has suffered a lot..."

"john...i almost hurt you 10 years ago; I was under a command spell...it scares me to this day...john...please...i almost hurt you and i had no control..."

"Serenity...as I said...that child...me...we forgive you..." Serenity covers her face in tears...

John reaches out his arms and holds her. He guides her head with his hand to her shoulders...for a hug...She pushed John away from her...she looks at john shocked

"you...hugged me...but your not dying..."  
"Why would I die? It was just a hug!"  
"I am cursed...everything i touch dies...My body, the air I breathe, my skin, mucus...

everything about me is poison!" Serenity starts crying again...

"Really?"

"but your still here...wait...John...You must know where not to touch". Serenity stands up infant of John...

"john...i want you to place your hand...on my stomach"

"WHAT!"  
"...its where most of my poison is stored..."  
"Serenity I cant do that!"

"If you can touch it and not die...Then I know your the one..."  
"Serenity...you are a girl! It would be improper of me to do that to a lady like you!" "John...i must know...You must do it!"

"A-alright...I ask you to...forgive me...if I do something...improper". John's shaking. He's nerved up. Not once was he prepared for this. Why would a lady like serenity whose so pure and innocent ask him to do some thing like that? John raises his hand...and gently played it on Serenity midriff...and he actually feels quite relaxed

"john...your not dying..." Serenity sheds a joyful tear...  
"Serenity...why are you crying?"  
"Its just you are the first person whose ever showed me kindness...And yet your not dead!

I have killed countless people because I have allowed them to touch me..."  
"Well...Serenity...I know what is it to be shunned by others...be rejected because they fear you..."  
"John...thank you...for saving me..."  
"Uh? I...I did nothing of the sort" serenity takes johns hand...and she places his hand to her cheek.  
"But you did...for 10 years after that incident, I tried to stay away from being summoned... "Serenity...Despite your amazing prowess in killing...you dislike fighting, right?" serenity nods with tears in her eyes...  
"Serenity...I'll free you from the contract..."serenity grabs John hand preventing him from

doing so...  
"no John...you trusted me... I wish to help you...like you did me... Promise me you wont

use a command spell on me for violence okay? promise?"

"I promise I wont. But...Serenity...my job as a mage in Chaldea will put me in plenty of dangerous missions...missions that will require tons of fighting...I...I don't want you to experience that grief and sadness again..."

"It's one thing to fight, for the sake of harm...its another to fight to protect someone you care"

"Serenity...It will be a really dangerous life...I can't ask you to risk your life for someone like me..."

"But you risked yours for someone like me..."  
"Errr...you got me there...". Serenity looks to John and gives him a hug...John grows Beet

red. John holds Serenity so tightly...as her hug is so warm...and so nostalgic "so John..."serenity looks beet red for what sees bout to ask.  
"when you placed your hand on my belly...what did it feel like?"

"...wait...err...sorry...I...spaced out…Its wierd, but I felt at ease…" John grew flustered…

"oh..." serenity blushes "Its not a big deal, I uhh...was just curious about how you felt." "Serenity...so that means...you will work with me?"  
"yes..." serenity holds johns hands  
"Serenity...I...my powers...while I have more control of them...I still could harm those around me if I am not careful...would you-?  
"yes John...If you ever get scared or angry, just think of me"she grips John tightly. ".You would stay with me...even if there is the danger of me harming you?"

"Yes"

John starts to shed tears of joy..."You are so kind...thank you...Allison...!"

"Allison?"  
John quickly covers his mouth and turns red. "Did...did I say that?"

"was she...someone you cared about?"

"Errr...forget I mentioned that name...". John had grown hesitant...the thought of speaking her name cause s him to cry a little...for the memories were to painful for him to think about... Serenity tilts johns chin up to look at him...

"its all right...you can tell me when your comfortable doing so" serenity runs her fingers through his hair.

"I...I'll tell you about it...but not now...I don't feel prepared yet…" Serenity places her hand on John's chest.

"she must have meant a lot,"  
But before john could say anything, gudao and gudako are running towards them

"Hey John! Whoah.". Gudao sees John and serenity hugging...  
"Well Theres a first! Surprised your still alive!" Gudako was next to him... "Guys, Have you see Nate? he's gone missing,"  
"Have you checked his living quarters?  
"Hes not there!"  
"No, I haven't seen him...not since he's...oh no..."

The scene cuts back to Nate walking alone int fields of grass, holding his blank card at hand. He thinks to the time of in his child hood when he served blackbeard as the deck swabby. "WAKE UP YOU USELESS SEA DOG!" Those were the worked he remembered so well for he would hear it be said to him every day. He looks top to the city lights at night. He looks at the people running down the streets in cheer as he walks along the side walk. And he looks into the dark alley ways that are littered with homeless.

"It's nice to know the city's never changed since I was gone. Same obnoxious lights, same old people, same odd smells…It's nice for once to see something stay the same despite the world changing around us. Now, where was that bar again?" Nate pulls out the phone and punches in the code on the phone and enters deep into the heart of the city…


	3. Let's sneak out, you and me

Chapter 3: Lets sneak out, you and me...

Gudako gathers everyone round The Main Dining room. Especially Johnny walker, who arm now kiyohime has held close to her.

"So the first order business; I'd like to introduce you to our newest member Omar. He wasn't here during the ceremony due to circumstances…Meltlilith here is Omar's Servant tho we still haven't classified her yet." She turns to a tired looking young man. His jacket, t shirt and jeans speak of one whose whose slept through days upon days. His hair is a bit messy but he doesn't seem to care. His servant next to him; Her attire is composed mainly of large cloak with two long sleeves that covered her hands. She accessorizes herself with a blue ribbon, a metal armor on her waist, two belts on her sleeves and one x-shaped on her chest with an emblem. Meltlilith's lower section however, is completely exposed except a cod piece which covers her vulva. Her most prominent features are giant, pointed needles for feet.

"It has come to our attention that Nate is gone missing! Without a servant in hand, his life may be in danger! We are to send a search team. Johnny, you will lead-"

Another note was left on the ground as kiyohime was sobbing next it. John picks up and reads the note.

OFFICIAL JOHNNY DISAPPEARANCE COUNTER: 2  
(Hey uhhh…important errands, involving saint quarts…and that stuff…yeah…wont be back for a while)

"Well, John. Your leading the search team now." John looks at gudako shocked…why him? He understands he's Nates friend and all but theres no way he could ever lead a team…

"What about Hayato?" John stammered.  
"Afraid Nero has his hands bound to her. Theres no stopping her forgetting what she wants." Hiroshi says holding fran while she tries to put a cupcake to hiroshi's mouth. John is stuck between a rock and a hard place. While he wants to ensure nate's safety he doesn't wish to get him into trouble with gudako.

"I'll try my best…bit I cant guarantee I can get him as quickly as you'd like."

"I'm coming to!" Omar steps forward towards John." I can take meltlilith. This will be our first mission together so I wish to see how our bond holds. And we have passed examination and screening. So were ready to be released."  
"Im afraid not Omar. While you did pass the screenings, you still need time to blend in see if you can be ready to interact with the public before you can start doing missions. " Omar gets dejected as Gudako points to the door leading to the medical bay. Omar walks away dejected.

"Very well. Do keep in touch if you guys find any leads. We don't wish any ill will. Towards Nate; I know how's he feeling. So please if you have any information please let us know."

and so they all head out towards the Door that leads them from the academy towards Chaldea city…Meanwhile Gudao steps forward, with Vlad III by his side.  
"I fear John's heart may be too kind and caring of Nate. Thier friendships may prove to form a wedge that will interfere with retrieving Nate. No mage should ever go alone, especially with times like were facing now. Vlad, I'd like for you to go ahead and find nate. Should you do, contact us as to his whereabouts."  
"Indeed. Tho Knowing someone like nate, I have a feeling there is one place he would go…But I must make my move now lest I be discovered by the search team." Vlad becomes shrouded in a dark mist and phases through the window…

Meanwhile Hayato was being dragged by nero out side the academy. "Hey where are we going? The After party's that way!" Hayato, taken by the hand is unsure of whats going on...but he kinda likes where this is going. So Nero was taking Hayato to Chaldea courtyard away from the bustling guests. While it is a rare sight to see mash, Hayato allowed nero to take him away from the party where they are alone with out any supervision form gudako or gudao. They sit by the fountain, and by instinct they both take out a saint quartz piece and throw it in the fountain. Then Nero looks into hayato eyes and pokes him in the nose.

"UMU! Master, who says were gonna go to that party? Pfft hahahaha, party filled with stiffs? No thank you! In fact...Lets sneak out, you and I!"

"Nero! Gudao and Gudako will get suspicious if were not at the party!" But nero pressed her pines finger to hayatos lips...she stood on her tippy toes and got real close to him.

"Wouldnt be fun? Imagine us, alone...in Chaldea city...we have the whole city to ourselves...No rules! No Boundaries! We can be free, even if it's just for a moment!" She spins around her crimson red and white dress comes to life before his eyes...her smile, puts him at ease...the way she tilts her head when she speaks is so admiring, and her the way she talks is as she was addressing the nation"

"You got me good...lets sneak out!"

"Yay! Your the best master!" Nero jumps up and gives you a hug. So tight you almost hear your back crack.

"One one condition! Let's drop this whole master servant thing. We are equals...think of it as a dance! You have to have two, but one cant out do the other. Okay?"

"UMU! A dance! Why didn't I think of it? We should go out dancing! AHH!" She takes hayato by the hand and they head for Chaldea city...the night lights shine with gold similar to money, streets have come to life, full of young people ready to make regrettable choices. Nero couldn't contain her self for she was taken aback by the view.

"Ahh! This city...looks like a real city! The ones I would dream about! Looks at all the lights, the people! I am swept by the beauty of it all! UMU! I am fascinated by the joy they are experiencing! Look! Games, Fashion, Plays! Jewels, this city has every thing! IT all fascinates me and I want to try it all!" Nero dances around and hayato, watching her dance, makes him wish he was there with her...her beauty outside and inside are Captivating! But you were is such a trance you did not notice she was close to you...

"Hayato? You okay? Hello? UMU!" She puts both her hands on your cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry...I was umm...Captivated...by the grand view of the night life" hayato coughs to try to break free a moment to collect his thoughts

"Of course your were...if you were by the city, then why were your gaze fixed on me?" Nero gave a smug look; she knows whats up with you. But she likes the attention.

"so where do we wanna go first?" Nero looks around...she points to the mall...and not just any mall, Madame Fashionista's...One of the most elegant fashion malls to exist. Nero knows your captivated so now, shes gonna show you.

"Whoah!"  
"Hayato, have you ever seen true elegance?"

"Oh course."

"Really. Wanna gamble your heart on it?"

"What?" Before you got your answer, she takes by the hand and she makes you come to madame fashionista's...meanwhile just outside of Madame Fashionista's Nate walks alone in the streets and stops in front of the window...and there, he sees Hayato getting his shirt taken off by nero...she points to his abs and starts giggling as she holds out fancy vest and long sleeves over him. He waves his hands tryin to tell he's good but she continues to admire his lean figure and nods in approval as she puts another vest in front of him. Hayato tries to put his hands out but she puts her hands all over his stomach as she nods in approval.

"Seems they where having a good time..." Nate looks away and continues walking. He pulls out his blank card and he starts to reminisce about his days of being a swashbuckler for none other than Blackbeard, sailing the seven seas on the Queen Anne's Revenge... After the fights that he had to endure, he had made it, he had obtained the second in command, was this what he wanted, no, was this what his heart desired, no, but now that he had obtained second in command he was no longer made to clean, though he still had his quarters cleaner than any other crew member.

"Those were the good old days..." Nate puts his card away and heads continues walking alone...him and his lonely thoughts are all he needs for company.

Meanwhile as Hayato was trying on all the outfits that nero was throwing his way, he looked at himself in the mirror, feeling all fine and dandy, he looks over and sees nero, but her smile was gone, and in its place was a sad look on her face. Hayato walks towards Nero, and taps on her shoulder.

"EEP! Master, I thought you were getting dressed?"  
"I was, until I saw the sad look on your face. You wanna talk about it?"

"What sad face, This is a smile UMU! See!?" She makes the biggest smile ever.  
"Thats fake and you know it."  
"It's okay. You dont need to worry about it." Nero looks away  
"Nero? Cmon, I know somethings bothering you. Cmon, you can tell me. Theres no need

to try and hide it. Chaldea may see us a servant master relationship, but I dont see it that way. It takes two to make it work. Now cmon, tell me whats eating at you" Hayato hugs nero from behind, his hands gently rubbing against her belly. His cheek pressed against hers. All this affection really wears nero down and she finally cracks.

"Master...um...Hayato...It's just. I think back to the days where I served my previous praetor. At the time servants were being sold away. Many have gave up hope and lost all faith in thier servants so they were traded off for mere riches. The price had varied based on how well the servant was...Master, even thinking now, even though praetor worked so hard to stand by me; and I know Chaldea runs things differently for their servants, I still fear that one day I might make you Angry and you end up trading me off...Thats why, I wish to lavish you with riches and material happiness."  
Nero's tears welled up in her face. Hayato takes his handkerchief and tilts her chin towards him to wipe away the tears.

"Absolutely Disgusting! Those who trade off their servants don't deserve servants in the first place! Nero, you believed in me so much that when tossed my card to the summoning circle, I saw a silver saber card...and as selfish as it is I almost lost faith in myself as a master. But you pushed for me so hard you made the card emit lightning! You changed the attribute to gold just so that you would see me. You should never have to live in fear; Nero. I dont desire riches or fame...I just want to spend my time with you...to see you smile...It fills me with the joy in my hear that I yearned." And with that, nero; whose heart filled with joy looks at hayato shocked...then she smiles again. She tackles hayato pushing her face into his chest.

"Ah hey cmon I didnt say anything that romantic!"

"Hayato your so sweet! UMU! I just cant contain my joy…Im sorry I made you take off your shirt, im sorry for making you feel sad!" Nero says as shes got hayato held down.

"Nero its fine! Cmon dont cry. I honestly didnt mind it at all. youw as just trying to cheer me up."

"Hayato! Since I saw your belly, I'll let you see mine!" Nero tries to undo the corset on her dress. Hyatt grabs a hold of her waist so she couldn't undo her corset.

"Nero Please! Thats not necessary! Im good." But Nero would smack his hands away.a dn when he'd cover his eyes she'd tickle his sides and belly. Nero was not gonna give up till she show him her belly.  
"NOPE! You gotta let me! its only fair we see each other at our most vulnerable! Thats how we start building our bonds together" she kept smacking his hand s till hayayto just gave up fighting her. She gets her corset off and she lifts her top up so that he can see her stomach…her cute lil bellybutton out there for his eyes to see. Her stomach is rather soft but not chubby. Why was it that he's blessed with an audience with nero at this intimate of a level. Hayato's body betrayed his heart and mind. His hand reaches out to touch it, but she playfully smacks his hand snapping him back to normal.  
"Agh! Sorry, I dont know what happened there." Hayato, who was just so calm and noble 5 minutes ago was reduced to a being a babbling idiot…He grows red beet from the shame brought to him.  
"UMU! Hayayto you was just acting like a normal boy silly! Its only fair since I made you model shirtless, you got to see my divine belly. hehehe." So It was Nero's turn to try out all the fancy dresses. Some were chic 2 piece dresses that allowed her belly to peek out, others accentuated her figure save for a bit of cleavage to show. They were having much fun until shopping till hayato payed for the outfits and they walked out looking at the time.

"Now lets get going home, Gudako might freak out if she sees we snuck out."

"Just one more thing! Can I ask one more favor UMU!"

"Agh, How can I say no when you speak to me like that?!" They both get up and as nero redoes her corset, she looks to hayato who's a bit dusty. She brushes the dust off his vest. And then she touches his stomach just to make sure she got the dust off.

"I wanna see Mata Hari Perform the dance of dreams!"

"Wha...but why?"Hayato blushes, embarrassed at the thought of seeing ab Elly dance performance with nero...the dance of dreams was a signature belly dance performance done by Mata Hari. Many folks have come to her tavern just to watch her dance...but this dance was special. Only performed once a month, this dance would lift the spirits of any who watches, it put them at ease as they would stare in a fixed gaze like as if they were dreaming...

"UMU! Your handsome and incredible attractive without your shirt and all, but Mata Hari is breathe taking, the movement of her hips and belly, the way her body moves to the rhythm of the music, its enticed me many times over! I have watched her perform many times and it just makes my heart flutter UMU!"

"Okay! We can go. Just promise me you wont laugh at me If I end up looking like drooling idiot...i kinda feel weird about it, its Almost feels like its lust-full". And so Nero grabs you by the hand and you you both race off into the night, neros blonde bangs, her crimson red and white dress blowing away in the breeze as your black over coat starts billowing away and they run off to The Eyes of the Morning Sunlight! Commonly known as Mata Hari's Tavern!

Bright Gold and Orange lights Illuminate the night sky as a neon sign of a woman in a dancer outfit bending over is what your greeted with, this is the tell tale sign that you know your in for a good time, but you'll probably forget.

Moments later...Nate is seen walking down the street and stops in front of the bar...he thinks back to the day he knew would be the last of his happiness and the peaceful way of living was interrupted and short-lived...

he thinks to the time a huge vessel was approaching from the horizon casting a mast of 40 sails, this was not something Blackbeard has seen, the ships were encircling formation, what was daunting Blackbeard is that the cannons on these ships were massive guns, the boy counted the guns, and rounded the number to the most he could see with the scope that was given, about 100 guns on each side of the largest vessel, the Man of War was inscribed on the hull. The Captain of the largest vessel wore a black and gold jacket and was waving her cutlass like a madman screaming orders of attack to the crew, as the Captain of the Man of War was approaching, loud and toughen words were coming out of the Captain's mouth,

"SURRENDER YOUR SHIP, CARGO, AND MEN, I CAPTAIN SIR FRANCIS DRAKE, THE GREATEST PIRATE TO CIRCUMNAVIGATE THE GLOBE AND LAY CLAIMS TO LAND TO ENGLAND WILL HAVE TO DESTROY YOUR ENTIRE FLEET"

This was the Pirate who England was backing to claims lands to England the greatest pirate that was spoke of near the Indies, but as soon as the boy was stuck thinking on what was going to happen he quickly heard words from Captain Blackbeard, these words that were not to be taken lightly and signaled that they were not going to go down without a fight…

"STEAL YOURSELVES MEN AND LAY YOUR CLAIM TO HELL FOR THIS NIGHT THERE WILL BE NO BLUE SEA ON THE HORIZON, NO! THERE WILL BE NO SUN IN THE MORNING, OUR SMOKE FROM THE GUNS WILL BLACK OUT THE SKY, AND THE SEA WILL RUN RED WITH THE ENEMIES BLOOD, PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR TONIGHT WE WILL MAKE SURE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT DOWN THE SPANISH ARMADA, YES! THE ONE, WHO TOOK DOWN THE SUN, ALSO GOES DOWN WITH IT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". But it all went down hill from then onward…

"Goddamit Francis Drake! You just had to interrupt my peacefully of living...and for what? What did you seriously gain from taking me away from those pirates?" Nate thinks to himself as he opens the doors to the bar, As this would probably be the last time he would ever set foot to this bar…

"Ahh…of course…The Tavern. A place where troubled souls of mankind go to seek the simplest of pleasures presented before them…" But before he could enter he heard john's voice in the distance and so he hid With in the shadows of the dark alley ways…

John looks to the Tavern. And serenity by his side he approaches the door, but turns back away. And looks at serenity with tears in his eyes.  
"John. Why dont we just go in and have a peek? How do we know if nate's gonna be there?"

"Serenity, I know Nates there. And I know he's lamenting in there. This is the one place he goes for a meal and drink when he feels like he's had a bad day. I cant just barge in there and beg or force him to come home. He needs his time alone to collect his thoughts. For now, let us get home, I must pray to god for his safe return."

"Pray? What is praying? Whose god?"

"Well, praying is speaking to god. And God, He's like a father to us all expect he lives in a place called heaven. If your ever hurt, or if you just feel like you just wanna say hi, he will always be there and always listening. I go to him when I get scared or need guidance."

"John? Do you think if I started to pray to him…do you think he will accept me for what I did in the past?"

"Why do you ask?"

"John…The truth is…I never had anyone I could look to for comfort or guidance. My master did not care for my well being, he only wanted me to kill…I turned to the King, but he would discipline me for showing emotions. Truly it was a sad time to be alive; for I nearly was ay my wits end. There were times where I thought I'd be better off gone."

"Serenity, as long as your heart is true, he will forgive you for all of what you've done. He sees every last one of us all as his children, even the lost or stray children. That dont know of him And he loves all his children so much he lets us do as we wish. But If we ever get into a conflict hes alway there for advice."

"Thank you John…". Serenity holds johns hand and they head back home. And John continues to talk to serenity about his faith as she listens, seeing John smile as he goes on speaking about a place called heaven and how theres no violence there, just love…

Vlad emerges from the shadows of the dark alleyways stroking his chin

"Hm…seems his compassion for nate is much stronger than the loyalty to his superiors…They must have had a close connection to one another…I must report my discoveries to master."


	4. What I dream of

Chapter 4 I dream…

Vlad III stands outside of Mata Hari's Tavern. Based on what he had seen of John Dracula deduces nate is somewhere in that bar, all he has to do is walk in and capture nate and bring him before gudako. Simple right? He approaches the entrance but the door immediately opens to show mata hari in her open 2 piece orange dress. Exposing her legs, stomach and breasts. She raises one finger at Vlad and wiggles it as a sign hes not welcome here.

"Sorry Dear, You cant enter this bar for we have reached maximum capacity. I'm Afraid you will just have to wait until tomorrow. Vlad looks over her and sees nate sitting alone at a bar whistling away at a wood carving he brought while having a drink next to him.

"I am not here to simply dine and wine my sweet little peach! I am here by orders for to search this fine establishment for any contraband that may be residing here."

"Well Darling i'm afraid you are going to have to wait until tomorrow. Now sugar, I am aware you are have some vampirialism within your blood. And is it not one you many rules of the vampire state they cannot barge in, they mush seek permission to come in? If that is the case please be respectful gentleman and take your leave." Mata Hari Closes the door on the rather puzzled vampire. Vlad the III…the greatest vampire general of all Transylvania; easily bested by a common stripper…The Vampire steps out of view of the bar and makes his phone call to Gudao…

"well, we found where he is…unfortunately out barmaid knows a little too much of my heritage so cannot force myself in…As for john…he left the case, It seemed as it was too much for one to lead the charge, so now what…what…seriously, your just…Alright…Goodbye."

Mata Hari looks outside the window and turns her look over to the lonely young man who sits at the furthest corner of the bar away from everybody. Nate sat alone caving away at a doll that had a likeness similar to mata hari.

She approached Nate's table, at the corner…and saw him in deep thought, and while she didn't want to be a disturbance to him her curiosity was scratching at her mind, and she decided to initiate the conversation with a small question,

"Hello, Sir, is there anything else you would like for today?" She smiles to nate

Nate upon hearing the words coming from the most charming lady in the place, was at a loss for words, the letters forming the words came up chopped and made no sense so he cleared his throat and managed to form a couple of words,

"Hello, I um…well I am okay"

"Let's try that again darling. And this time try to be a little more honest."  
"Well…I know it sounds ridiculous, but…do you have a master?"  
"No. What makes you ask that?" She looks over to see the blank card. Nate covers It with his hand so she dont see.  
"I'm a free servant."

"But how? I thought servants need masters to refuel thier mana?"  
"As long as I dont use up my mana I'll be fine. And besides, Its great business here. "

Noticing that Nate was flustered and nervous as his face was becoming redder by the second she decided to end the conversation and relieve Nate of having to push himself hard but at the same time she got to thinking…

(He is definetly different from most of the other customers I have served. His gaze, while its a bit obvious where he's looking, he holds an air of innocence, yet he fails to see he holds more intrerest or value than most of the other customers…)

Her thoughts were not far off the mark for Nate was just sitting across from her and has not added to the conversation that they were having. Nate was thinking that he does not have the experience to talk to someone about life as he has barely made anything of himself, (Nate is thinking that he is too weak to summon a servant) Nate has realized now that Mata Hari is just sitting there and is wondering why Nate has not said anything but just kept his gaze at her. She traces where his eyes were looking and quite surprising, it was not to her breasts, but her stomach. Mata Hari giggles at how obvious he made himself, and leans toward him.

"So Nate, what did you think of my midriff?"

"What? What do you mean?" Nate's face grew red from being caught off guard.

"My stomach. What do you think of it? Do you like the way it looks? Is it alluring or attractive to you? You were staring as if you were infatuated so I just figured I'd ask darling."

"Oh Gods! I did it agin i'm so sorry. It was a bit obvious that my gaze was locked onto your stomach. Surely I must have made you feel uncomfortable with my perverted stare." Nate looks down at his drink hoping she would be disgusted at what she heard and walk away…Nate had felt so ashamed his body would betray his mind. Instead mata giggled. She had grown curious about nate. She tilts his head up so that she can continue.

"My my. Honest to a fault aren't you? You know your an interesting case. Normally men of your age would have eyes for a ladies breasts. I didn't quite expect you to be drawn in by a ladies stomach." Mata giggles. She pours Nate a glass of fine red wine.

"Listen, aren't there like umm… don't you have other customers to tend to?"

"Why? So you can sneak out of the bar when my backs turned? Like you did the last 6 or 7 times this week?" Mata pours a glass of the same wine as she served nate for herself.

"What makes you think that?" But before she could get his answer mata looks at the clock

"Stay here and I'll tell you my thoughts. For now, enjoy the company around you. Dont be a stranger. Theres lots of colorful characters that you could probably fit in with." Mata Hari gets up and walks into the back room. Nate was left to his own thoughts again…Negative thoughts…thoughts that go back to the time when he was first examined…

"So whats his diagnosis? He seems to be fine right? Why is he unfit to be a mage?" Gudao approaches gudako with scans that he took of nate's stomach. He puts them up for her to see under the light. One shows a scan of a persons stomach but theres a large circle inside…

"So…this is the mana reserve of a normal healthy mage…Note how big the mana reserve is large, and the circuits are able to move freely towards the rest of the body, ensuring room for mana to develop and flow at a easier rate inside." He puts up the scans taken of nate's stomach…Gudako looks in shock as she sees an obvious issue with the scans…gudao looks to her and states pointing to the big red dot

"These are the scans I took of Nate's stomach…Note the circle is much smaller, and theres seems to be some sort of red spot in thew center where his navel would be located. Thats a Blocked area, meaning the mana cant form naturally, reducing the amount thats flowing. The pool of mana is less than half the size, the mana circuits are strained, meaning it's much harder to flow when theres hardly room for it to develop…". Gudako looks to Gudao…

"What does that mean?"

"His mana pool unfortunately…i fear he may not even have the required mana alotted to summon a servant. I fear, that if he tried to over exert his mana; his stomach will give out and rupture; resulting in severe injuries and mana poisoning…for now we have to watch and observe in hopes he will be able to expand his reserves…" While nate was was lost in his negative thoughts, mata hari comes out and addresses the crowds.

"Ladies and Gentleman…this dance goes out to all this who feel as tho they are unfit to dream. Those who feel as the their dreams don't mean anything or those who undermine themselves or deportee themselves of any satisfaction…she points to Nate…  
"This dance, goes out to you Nate. I hope you find the courage to dream again…The dance of Dreams, I perform for you!" The lights dim down in the background so that the spot light focuses on her…The Dance of Dreams", it was the main reason most people started to show up at this time was to watch her, Mata Hari, performs her signature Belly Dance, "The Dance of Dreams."

Nate decided to stay and see her dance, she looked dazzling in the skirt, her top was also fluttering silk as she made one move after the other, her belly was enticing as it was the section he most admired, her core was toned and firm, not showing rippling muscled but finely tone that it looked as though God had made her so perfect that even an Angel would looked embarrassing if the Angel were to stand side by side to her, the way her belly moved and appeared was the main attraction to most customers but especially to Nate…He, since childhood had wanted to see her perform. His spirit was lifted as he entered a dream like state…he imagined himself alone in a field of flowers…and her turns around to see mata hari take his hand and have him lay not flowers with her as they stare at the clouds together and they talked. But in this dream nate was happier, more confident…As Mata Hari finished her dance and was now taking a break backstage, Nate found himself deep in thought once more, if he was a more qualified mage, would he be able to take Mata Hari as his Servant? No, theres no way. Clearly she had to be taken…a servant so beautiful as her was the treasure men all seemed but none would claim… The negative thoughts that came crashing down onto nate was too much so he decided to pack his things and head for the exit.

a drunk nero gabs him by the arm as he reaches for the exit door out back! Nate struggled to break free from her grip as she calls him praetor.

"UMU, Praetor why you leaving so soon!? Come, join us! Let's get drinks! UMU! We can (hicc)tickle Francis drake while she drunk! Look at her over there, cmon UMU". Nero falls flat on her face taking nate down with her. Hayato had to run and help her up.

"Nero! Please! Let go, of me. Im not supposed to be here; you have hayato! Please" Nate struggled to break free even with hayatos help. Hayato helped nero back to her seat.

"Nate? what are you doing here? I thought your not a drinking type?

"I came here to gather some thoughts…now that I have collected my thoughts, im regretfully telling you i'm heading out…"

"Heading out? At this late at night? Without a servant? To where?"

"I've given up on my search…clearly im not cut out for being a mage. Im going back to the pirate life." Nate looks away.

"UMU! Nate kun. Nooooo" nero tries to grab him but nate steps aside leaving nero to flop on the ground again.

"Nate, are you sure theres nothing we can do? Is this the decision you wish to stick by? Think of your friend sback home, how would they feel?" Hayato tries to reach to nate but looks over to see nero rolling on the floor. Nate takes this moment to continue towards the back exit door…But he was stopped by an arm blocking his way, this arm that was impending his exit had a silk scarf bracelet that belonged to none other than, Mata Hari, he knew this for he had memorized everything about her, including her perfumed scent that would even bewitch the Devil.

"Sir are you leaving so soon? What ever happened to you staying put like I told you?"

"That is a silly question; you see me heading for the exit and ask a question that has already been answered, care to try another question, Madam?" Mata looked at nate directly in the eyes…but what see saw was expected…nate has effortlessly slipped his mask on. If she was to get the real nate back again, she would need to break the mask he's wearing and mask sure he doesn't ever put it back on.

"Humph, now that is no way to address a lady, whose age is closer to youth, now is it?"

"Well, pardon me but the one question the person has presented would be rhetorical and have no need for an answer now does it?"

" I see that you've put on your mask in front of your group. So it is a game of twenty questions that you seek, very well, I will play along with you, first question, did you enjoy the show?"

"Quite, it was well performed, truly it was flawless, though I like the ability to judge the arts for I am not a professor nor am I adept to that style of dancing"

"Second question, hasn't your manner of speaking changed as to how it was earlier?"

"One's manner of speaking can be changing depending on how the recipient of said interrogation ads in the question and to answer one must also change the tone of their speech"

"This will be my last question as it appears that you have decided to insist on wearing your mask, I might as well ask a different question to see if you can still manage to keep the façade you have displayed in front of me."

"Well now go ahead and say this last question you have as I am curious to know, but make It quick as I have my one ticket out and its departing soon"

"Would you care to accompany me upstairs?"


	5. I dream of a World With you

Chapter 5 I dream of a world with you...

WHAM! Just like that…mata was able to bring the real nate back…the mask came off, and nate 's back to his old self, but he still rememebers what he said to mata…and he's unsure how to make of this.

"excuse me what?"

"Ahh…so the facade fell apart as expected…Now ill ask again…Would you care to accompany me up stairs?"  
"I-I do but-" before nate could finish, mata placed her index finger between his lips…nate was stone silent…there was no way one should ever reject an invitation to come see her In private…but still, nate still thinks about what he had said…why? Even with the asshole comments sent her way she still reaches out to him? Mate brings him upstairs to a quiet room where she sleeps in. What was once storage is now a room with a bed, closet, dresser, mirror and a table with 2 glasses.

"wait here for real this time." She leaves. Nate is confused and terrified at the same time. Is he gonna receive a lecture? No worse, is she gonna call gudako on him? She returns, but what lay before him was a Woman of High Standing, she was donning a pink/orange gown with dark red lace on the openings and her signature figure was being heightened so that she lost nothing of her charm, her belly was also fully exposed, this was how confident she was of her body and she was proud to present it to the world. She brings 2 glasses to the table and pops open a wine bottle pours the wine into 2 glasses. And she sits right next to him on the bed.  
"So…whats on your mind…". She sits by nate. Nate who had just lost his mask tries to put one back one but since he's in maths room hes basically powerless. Nate refuses to speak.

"Nate, I know what you are thinking, I also know the thoughts that have crossed into your mind, most people I have seen come and go are the same but you are something special, this bar that is my business as well as my home feels complete when I see you in it, the gaze that I feel when you are present and staring at me, feels more welcoming than when others see me. Most men that come here all they do is stare, peering onto me with lust in their gaze and nothing but carnal desires, but yours are different and I do not know why that is, maybe because you see more in me, maybe this is why, but whatever the reason is, I see that you are all alone…

"Mata, i know what your trying to do and I-"

"Theres more nate…". She raises her finger up to his lips and silenced him…

"Your friends all have their Servants and are having an amiable social talk and fun chat back at the castle, but all I see is you by yourself, why is this, I do not know, today when I started talking to you, not once did you force the conversation, your thoughts were perturbing you, I noticed that, your brain in the end saved you, you said the words that I wanted to hear, I knew that you are not like other men, you are better and have a much better understanding of the world through your experience, I have seen you go on many trips with various groups of mages with their Servants, and have noticed that you yearned for companionship that is either the same or greater, who wouldn't want that, you deserve a Servant, Nate…"

"How did you know I was servantless!" Nate's voice boomed as he grew self conscious. He gets up and walks toward the table.

"you left your card on the table as you tried to sneak out! If you were really trying to sneak off and be a pirate, your doing a bad job. If anything it's a cry for help."

"what makes you think its a cry for help?"

"Why would you even think about being a pirate?"

"IVE GOT NO WHERE ELSE TO GO! OKAY?! Nate slams his fist on the table. He looked into mata's eyes whose holding back the tears. (Did I really snapped like that?) Nate starts to feel terrible as he looks away.

"At least if Im a pirate, I have job security! Granted the lifestyles not great but at least my life will have some purpose…" Mata starts to tear up. But she wipes it away before nate noticed. She tries to reach for nate whose back is turned. Mata places the card on the table where he stands…nate starts feel a huge weight in his stomach, but he doesn't want to show mata how weak he feels…

"So…Its seemed the dance of dreams failed to reach you…"  
"What do you mean?"

"Nate...you...don't trust me, do you?" Nate grows silent…he does not wish to answer that one truthfully…

"What makes you say that?"

"Becuase you keep your back turned from me. Your acting like your okay, but I know your not. Are you really okay? Whats really bothering you? Do you care about what people think of you? You can trust me. Please, dont hide yourself from me."

"PFFT. Hahahaha, what? im perfectly fine, why would I care if there are people who hate my guts?hahahahah, oh man...nate tries to hold back the tears, he just lied to her face…

"you know, I'm a real piece of work! A mage who could not summon a servant? how grand?!" nate laughs as to try to mask the tears…the tears that would make the failure of a man.

"Nate."

"I'd be better of being told by Olga back in Chaldea to pack my bags and go home, maybe no one would notice me after that episode…abd I would have lived the rest of my life as a pirate. Which is what i'm all cut for; if she was here..."Nah, instead I get gudako and gudoa, telling me I can try again next time!" nate clenches his fist and slams it on the table so hard that the glasses shook almost spilling the contents…

"Nate."

"They may as well just told me; ""NATE, YOU SUCK, HOW CAN YOU NOT SUMMON A SERVANT? GET OUT, YOU"VE DISGRACED CHALDEA FOR THE LAST TIME!""

yet, they let me stay...I couldn't...I just had to leave...Its not fair to the other mages that someone like me, who could not summon a servant was allowed to stay...I don't deserve thier forgiveness or a second chance...so I left...heres to hoping they forget about me...It'd be pointless for them to send a team to search for a mage whose incapable of summoning a servant…now you see why? ts nothing against you mata, but your wasting your time on a worthless piece of shit like me…". Mata was shaken at how negative nate sees himself. She sees that the lights diminishing and whats replaced was sheer darkness in his weary heart.

"Nate...sweet sweet Nate...you really think you are THAT useless? Do you really hate yourself that much that you would assume their feelings?" he looks over to mata...shaking from holding back the tears. She played her hand on his shoulders…

"When you work in a bar, you get to know many people, and you get to see how are their hearts..."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the most renowned mages in Chaldea come to my bar, and as powerful as they are...their hearts are putrid and dark..."

"Well…What good is kindness? I dont possess the magic they do...One spell and thats about it! Two on a good day. What happened if a servant got hurt and I cant use a command spell to heal them? then what? nate starts shaking harder, trying to keep from crying...his body tightens up...

"Im tired of letting everyone down! I just keep letting everyone down! my friends, my family, Chalea academy, who else can I let down? I sick of it!"

nate tries to get up from mata but couldn't gather himself to...he doesn't want mata to see him cry, it'd just be another person he'd feel he let down. nates body shakes violently, as more tears well up but he still insists on holding back the tears

"Nate...please...I know you want to cry...so...please, cry...cry your heart out…"

Mata holds nate close to her, caressing his hair with her fingers to calm him down.

"Nate...I can look into a man's eyes and know thier backstory…Yours reminds me so much of myself. You have been always so scared that no one would accept you, yet, you continue to be kind, strong, loyal and protective. Beneath that big grin you always try to show to everyone...you were actually in pain...I know that...deep down...that "A true mage never cries! I don't need anyone I can survive on my own." speech is just an act to hide your greatest fears…The fear of being rejected or neglected.  
"But Mata…you of all people should know by noe that I have this…fetish…A desire that I cant keep in check. Just one look and im done for."

"There is no such thing as "completely losing yourself to a fetish. Thats a load of crap. You have been around me for quite some time together and during that time you could have done some thing to me, but you didn't out of respect. There are men intros bar that still to this day pinch my ass as I serve them; yet you believe you should be publicly condemned because you saw my bellybutton? Sure you find a woman's midriff to be attractive, thats about it. The way I see it; your hiding certain details about yourself, out of fear of people finding out and think of you to be deplorable. Deep down, you act strong as if your some hero or something, You pretend that nothing bothers you; but in reality your pushing people away from you so you hide the things that really bother you…"

Mata holds nate even closer…for once nate feels free…as if he's ready to open up to her, about his pain…but he keeps doubting himself.

"In life, I have seen the worst of the worst...I have touched bottom...and believe me...it was horrible...I didn't have someone who could help me rise from the bottom...so I suffered greatly...So, that's why...I want to help you rise before you drop to the most deepest parts of the abyss...I don't want you to suffer the same pain as to what I suffered…"

"Mata; you try so hard to make me smile, and yet I frown…you were even accepting that I had a strong admiration for your midriff, yet I still feel the need to hide it from you! this is why I say you deserve better! You been through hell, yet you smile...you tire yourself out working, and yet you still have time to try to make me smile...Thats why I feel you have wasted so much of your time and energy on someone like me…" Nate gets up from mata and walks toward the mirror...he looks at his own refection...and sees himself, his face and eyes red from all the tears hes held back. He looks through the mirror to see mata whose still sitting on the ground, nate tries to keep his back to her, to keep her from seeing him this way...

"From childhood on ward, I had severely less magic than other...for years I dealt with the bullying, the remarks of never amounting to anything...For years I pushed myself in studies, academics, tactics, everything! memorizing spells, strategies, team composition, class advantages...yet, ive see no efforts…" Nate looks thought the mirror to see that mata is starting to cry…and this alone breaks nate…he falls to his knees, crying, the more he tires to stifle the tears, the more they come out…eventually nate chokes on the tears and starts to cough…

"I feel like im at an end...Im not getting anywhere no matter what I do...and I feel like I have let you down...of all people...you, who has shown nothing but care and support...you who have put yourself out just to for me to open up and let you in...and yet I have chosen to keep everyone out...Including you, of all people!" Mata comes close to Nate, kneels down, and hugs him. Surrounding him in the warmth of her heart, she opens her heart to him and this is what she says…

"Nate...my child...this is what you needed to do..you needed to let all of this out...Bottling all this inside just let you feel worse than you actually are…and About me wasting my time...you are so wrong Nate...I think this is the best use I have made of my time Nate...you think that I deserve better than you, but that's impossible...as no one can't replace you"

"you…mean it?" Nate holds mata close to him…

"You have said it: you have been bullied, laughed, people have made you feel worthless, and yet...your heart is still one of a gentleman who cares for someone like me; I think that's more valuable than the strongest of magic"

"You know…why it is…that I pretend im okay…when in reality…I…Mata…please …forgive me; you of all people have lost so much...your family, your freedom, your love, your daughter, your life...and yet…Here i am, just shoving you away cause its all I know how to deal with people…"

"Nate I know your scared to admit your hurt. But its okay. It's gonna feel awful at first but then it'll only get better. Because you have people who geniunely care. My self included"

Nate leans his head on her shoulders and holding her close; he places his hand on her belly. Mata looks to see him quickly withdraw his hand and grabs his wrist.

"Darling...do you like my stomach? Fufufu…"

nate wipes his tears away…and as embarrassing as it is, he finally confesses to mata for she has a right to know… "

Yes…i do…and I hope you forgive me for such. I know its not gentlemanly."

"Fufufu, darling. You did it! You have finally opened up to me. So this is the real you?I'm glad to finally see you have the courage to let your heart out to me." Mata looks at Nates eyes.

"Normally, I wouldn't let anyone even so much as touch me. But for you, I'll let you do as you wish this one time...just give me a second to lay down and get comfortable..."

"W-Wha…". But before nate could say anything Mata lays down in her bed, with her stomach completely exposed, free for Nate to do whatever he wants to do…Nate gathers himself, knowing he could do anything he desired…He lays down next to her…and he does not wish to do anything that made her uncomfortable…so he places his hand to her belly his head close to hers.

"I have to be honest. i've had my share of fantasies about you; but you have done so much to reach out to me and you deserve a lot better in a man…I cant bring myself to do anything devious to you, of all people…So please accept this as me doing as i please"

"Fufufu...darling...it seems you have surprised me even more...Nate...this is why I love you so much...even in my most vulnerable...you only wish to treat me well…"

They lay down together on her bed, with Nates tears down his face. This is the real Nate, the Nate that Mata knew was trapped inside is his shell. All he needed was someone like her who could pry his shell open and draw him out.

"Nate, Darling…Theres much I wish to tell you. If you wish to be my master; I-" Nate sits back up from the Bed. And Nate raises his pinky to her.  
"Darling! You didn't even hear what I wish to say to you! Im a br-"

"I know what's to be said. I have read about your past, about how you everything taken away from you. The life of luxury meant nothing to you for you did not have the love you yearned for…So I wish to make a promise."

"Darling…this is so sudden, yet looking at you, I know this is what you've only ever wanted." Mata Hari raises her pinky as well.

"I promise to you, that I will try to be the best I can be for you. I know I lack the mana that a normal master should have. But if you take me in as your master, nay a companion! I promise I will treat you the way you deserve to be. For you; I will do everything in my ability to ensure your wish comes true no matter the obstacles we face together! You will have your wish!"

"Darling…I promise that if you take me in, I will do everything I can to show you that your life matters. You deserve a chance to be a master." And with it she holds him close to her, in a way that a loving wife holds her husband when he came home from a long days work, and she sang a song to him. A song that went like this…

The world is cruel and the days are long,

tell me working sparrow why do you build a nest,

but his reply never came, day by day the days go by

and the working sparrow still is building his nest,

he finds the best and returns again, but then one day, he appears with another sparrow,

working sparrow is this your wife, is this what the nest was for,

keep working hard and make her happy,

she knows that all you do is for her and she will be happy,

a family is what you yearned for and that is grand, someday you will be a dad,

then one day the bird lays still, what has happened to your wife, it is too sad,

but he just keeps working all day and all night for the eggs that are in the nest,

when the bird that is laying still falls and is gone from the nest

the eggs hatch and the dad is happy again…

And as the song goes on, Nate starts to realize what she is telling him…The future is not set in stone, you work hard and you get rewarded but even a simple reward may not last forever, keep working harder and another reward will come, but if you neglect the first reward you missed out on something important, keep working hard and life will get better. Nate while crying, now takes mata hari close to him and lays her on top of him self so that she can lay these tears on him For well and Nate's understood felt that pain before. For she too knows what its like to lose everything. She is as much as the working sparrow as Nate is. With yearned to find thier reward. And as they share this moment together alone sharing the tears of each other The card started to glow besides nate's bed…he picks up the card, freaking out for he is unsure whats going on…but mata gets behind him and places her hand on his stomach for a comforting hug…and wrapping her pinky finger around his, she whispered in his ears so he can remember for this spoken for his entire life…

"lay down you weary heart and dont ever lock it up again…for your burdens shall be mine now, I shall be your Servant from now onward."

and with that the light burst…revealing a bronze assassin card…nate had finally achieved his dream, and he had mata hari to thank from the bottom of his heart…


End file.
